One of the central components of an efficient, sanitary, well-managed animal welfare program is an adequate cagewashing facility. The overall objective of this application is to obtain funding to replace a central component of our Animal Resource Center's cagewashing facility, namely the cage washer itself. Our current cage washer was purchased in 1973 and is rapidly reaching the end of its useful life. The purchase of a new cage washer will significantly improve the efficiency and effectiveness of our animal care program.